Eternal Hearts
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: A lot of drabbles about everything imaginable in the whole universe of Kingdom Hearts, anything you want to see, you'll find it here. Lot of genres, lot of pairings and lot of crack. Ideas and Requests are taken.
1. I

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Laryna6, thanks for being my inspiration.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**1. Destiny - Sora/Kairi**

It was meant to be, she always knew it. It just… took her time to realize, but she always wished she would have realized earlier.

He had found her when she was lost and alone, not only one, but twice. He had saved her, protected her, comfort her. He was her hero, her prince, a chosen one, the best of the best.

How could she not love him? After so much… after such things… after those experiences…

And so… while looking at the horizon from their beloved island, she made an solemn oath: Her heart would always belong to him.

**2. Awake**

"What is the most important thing to you?" Selphie asked.

"I… I don't know" Sora replied, a bit confused.

"Think about it. Every dawn… every time you get up… what is what you wish?"

"Well… I think… I always wish to have a nice day"

"Very well" She smiled "And what makes you have a nice day?"

"Well… a good day… what makes it good? Uh… Playing with my friend! Yeah, that's the best"

"You understand now?"

"Yes" He was sure.

"So… What is the most important thing to you?"

"Friendship"

She smiled again… such a beautiful and warm smile.

**3. Dream**

"Yo! Man, What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked in his usual cheerful way

"What do you mean?" Sora couldn't understand.

"C'mon! Ya know, what is what you whish to do in this life? What're your goals?"

"Uh… I'm not really sure; I think I want a lot"

"A lot? C'mon man! You gotta have something called priorities! Ya know?"

"It's… it's kind of hard"

"Gez, don't be such a whimp! You know it! You always think about it!"

"I do?"

"Yeah!"

"What I always think about… it's to see other worlds"

"So?"

"I want to broaden my horizons"

**4. Nightmare**

"Heya, Sora!" Tidus saluted

"Hi, pal" He replied

"Tell me, what are you scared of?"

"W-W-What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just tell me! Come on, what is your worst fear?"

"Man! I don't like to think about those things! Besides, I couldn't really tell! I probably don't even know what would scare me most"

"But what about what you do know? What is really scary?"

"Crap! Man, you are scaring me right now!"

"Am I? Why?"

"I… I don't know!"

"It's because you don't know?"

"Uh?"

"Is it?"

He suddenly understood it… perfectly.

"I'm afraid of being indecisive"

**5. Wisdom**

His arrogance putting Sora on the nerves was an habit by now, thanks heavens Goofy was with them, or they would have killed each other already.

He was incorrigible. His strictness was just a reflection of his selfishness, and ambitious was not the word for him, it was greedy. It was hard to believe that he was the King's right hand.

But yet, their lives had been saved more than once… uncountable times by his magic, always there for them.

Donald knew the meaning of friendship, and that was more than enough for his friend to call him a sage.

**6. Valor**

He closed his eyes like he always did when he started to run into a group of heartless, always making wonder his friends how could he success in his attacks almost every time.

They knew he hated fighting, but he would never let them down, he would always be a shield for his friends. He was no coward.

He was a father, so he'd take the paternal role for Sora sometimes.

Even in the worst situations, he'd always make life seems so easy. Donald would never admit it, but he envied him for that.

Were would they be without Goofy?

**7. Big Brother - Yuffie/Leon**

He was about to kill her.

"I'm NOT going shopping with you!"

Never again would he be her pack mule!

"Oh, c'mon Squall!"

"It's LEON! Just how many times do I have to tell you?"

"What if the heartless attack?"

"So what? You can defend yourself"

"Oh, c'mon! Leon, I beg you! It's not fun without you"

"And since when am I the funny one?"

"Please!"

"NO! And that's my last word"

"Fine! Be like that" Yuffie responded, evidently hurt.

She looked down, turned back and went out.

Leon sighed, wanting to kill himself now and there.

He followed her.

**8. Caring Wife - Leon/Aerith**

"Just relax and let me do the work"

Leon obeyed, laid back in his bed- wait, it was HER bed! -and let her treat his injures, knowing she would do all she could to reduce his pain at minimum. He wouldn't fear. He trusted her… absolutely.

Honestly, what would be of him if Aerith wasn't by his side? She had showed him the meaning of life when he had forgotten it; she had taught him to remember his lost loved ones by the good times he spent with them and not for fouling his anger.

How couldn't he love her?

**9. Dear Mother - Aerith/Yuffie**

"Seriously! Don't EVER dare to make this again!" Aerith shouted angrily while treating Yuffie.

"I've already said I'm sorry!"

"If Leon wouldn't have arrived at time…"

"I KNOW! Could you please stop repeating me that?"

"NO, I DON'T" She screamed at her, causing her eyes to open wide at the sight of tear running down her checks "Don't you understand? I couldn't stand up against it… I cannot even thing about you dying. I love you, we love you! We don't want to loose you…"

"Aerith" She replied caressing her tears "Don't worry, I won't do it again. I promise"

**10. Friends**

Drawing their Keyblades, both were standing back to back, surrounded by the largest number of Heartless they had ever seen.

They were doomed… and they knew…

_Oblivion…_

"Very well, if it is our destiny to die here…"

"…So be it… may our last breath be given for the sake of every heart!"

"C'mon, you are not giving up that easily, right?"

"Of course not! I want to see daylight once more"

_Way to the Dawn…_

The War of Light and Darkness…

And they still had a promise to fulfill…

_Oathkeeper…_

Sora and Riku… together they would fight to the end!


	2. II

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Ezequiel, for being the greatest friend that a fanfictioner can have!

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**1. King of Jungle**

Strong, kind and reliable, surely not the wiser one around here, but he always knew what to do.

He, Sora wished he could take Tarzan with him in their quest to save the world, EJEM! Worlds. But Donald would never allow it

A human raised by gorillas, uh? He once heard about human being the evolution of primates, so Tarzan was like the one who knew both ends of the same race, or was it two?

He couldn't speak more than five worlds together but even so anyone could understand him quiet easily. He even taught him about the heart!

**2. Diamond in the Rough**

Someone like him was… (How to say?) …hard to find, yeah.

Raised and lived his whole life in the worst circumstances, always facing death, whenever it was about dying of hunger or by the hand of the castle's guards. But how to blame him for being a thief… if it was just for living on?

Man! He even used to give whatever he could to those in his same conditions, talk about kindness!

And yet he was innocent and pure… Aladdin remained Sora of his childhood for that.

But going after a princess? Wow! This guy was surely very ambitious…

**3. Little Mermaid**

Sora would never confess it, (NEVER!) but he had a serious crush on Ariel, even if she was human only from the waist to her hair… her beautiful red hair.

But honestly, what boy in his adolescence's awakening wouldn't feel tempted by a girl wearing only a shell bra?

On top of that, her way of treating other was almost seductive, even thought she didn't know much about relationships and was a complete naïve about sex.

He surely enjoyed her company… but spending much time with her could cause things no one wanted to happen, better not take the risk.

**4. Pumpkin King**

"I don't know whenever Sora has nerves of steel or what" Goofy said in his usual tone. "I mean… he didn't even give a funny look"

"So much problem because of Mr. Undead Black & White?" Donald asked, unquiet voice as ever

"I know Mr. Jack Skellington is goody, it's just… weird, not wanting to offend… but I would have never go at him as easily as Sora did"

"I get you. Everything around there is weird"

"I know. Hard to believe such a society can endure itself… I mean, Halloween and Christmas lives like two sides of a coin!"

**5. Eternal Childhood**

He was nice, sure, and totally childlike… but a spoiled child, always persisting in enjoying his eternal childhood thought he might probably be hundreds of years old…

Sora and his friends wanted, yeah, but sometimes it was a little hard to trust in him… especially when he was turning himself into a capricious egoistic.

But still… he was not a bad guy, he was just immature, like everyone has been once, but deep inside, Peter Pan was kind and gentle.

They wondered… would he ever find a reason to grow up?

Wendy seemed to be triggering something in him… so…

**6. Inner Beauty**

"I simply believed… Nothing more to it" IT said… before anyone would know HIS true.

And that had been more than enough. Unimaginable, yeah, but he had made it.

He was here to fight for someone… even if he was only on his own and the odds were against him…

And across the whole universe, there was only one thing that could drive the hearts into such thing… that dammed miracle… a bless and a curse at the same time: Love.

A monster in love? You have never seen enough…

Beast would always go on forth … no matter what…

**7. Anti-Virus**

Sometimes it seemed like he knew everything that should be known, he even talked thing that was beyond others' comprehension, and it was obvious that for understanding this whole world and its system a lot of knowledge was needed.

Yet, sometimes he would tell without shame that he was the one who couldn't understand them or that he didn't know certain things about the "users", whatever that term he called them by could mean.

Tron was a computer program. Could he really think by himself? Maybe the human way of thinking wasn't much different than the ones of the computers.

**8. She-Soldier**

Not a princess, neither a cute lady like most females Sora had known across his journeys… She was the exception, a one of a kind femme that managed to endure the worst of the male's paths with great honor…

But still… Mulan was a pure woman and nothing would ever change that, even though Mushu was being a bad influence to the young girl. Sora wondered how it was that Goofy realized that at first sight while he didn't do it until it was hinted.

But Captain Li Shang was a dump! Even Sora has noticed Mulan's crush on him!

**9. Captain**

A pirate, a bastard, an arrogant, a thief, a fool, a dump, and a lot of lot of things more…

How the hell was it possible that they could trust him? Donald would even pay for knowing the answer…

He has told them not to trust him… well, at least he was honest. A traitor, yeah, but an honest one. Will and Elizabeth owned him a big one for that.

Haunted by everyone but still he always managed to escape from the worst kinds of situations. That was the so famous Jack Sparrow.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow!"

And HE wanted the keyblade…

**10. The Lion King**

To grow up… that was always a serious challenge. Sora had to do it by force, 'cause had no choice… and so did Simba, even thought he tried to evade it during his whole adolescence.

But destiny is destiny… and everyone must face it eventually, no exceptions. It is hard for sure, and sometimes it doesn't even seem to be worthy… but in the end, there's always a meaning.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone"

Yeah… with your friends by your side, everything becomes easier, as long as you keep your willpower with your heart.

"I won't disappoint you… father"


	3. III

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Salem Saori, for your great friendship and your help which I could never thank enough.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**1. Mother and Son**

Of all the worlds… why did he fall in this?

She saved him… took care of him as a mother… almost.

Riku knew he wouldn't be alive if it weren't because of her…

But yet… she was SO obvious that it was sad…

Every time he had to remember himself not to fall in love for her… although his heart screamed him the opposite…

She had guided him across the darkness, somehow raising him into a man, taught him how to fight… and had awakened his true powers…

He wanted to trust Maleficent… but he knew he would be betrayed.

**2. Paternal Figure**

Yuffie had been a demon! Raising a Heartless would have been easier than taking care of that troublemaker little girl!

Aerith had been quite good; she would listen and not get into troubles. But still a child to raise… something he wasn't good at, but he hated to see her crying.

Thanks goddess Squall was a mature child for his age! His only problem was the typical fifteen's rebellion. He never told him why he changed his name to Leon, but helped him enough with the two girls.

And to think Cid Highwind had once decided to never have children.

**3. Wife**

Sally had been Jack's wife way before anyone would notice.

She was always there for him, ready to help whenever it was needed, to support him in everything he would do and to share his happiness for his achievement of his goals.

Yet, she would always take care of him and, as free-willed as she was, stop him from getting into troubles, though that did little help since Jack was a bonehead (In more than one meaning) and troubles seemed to be an essential part of his life.

Still… Sally would be with.

"Til' Death Do Us Part" She vowed.

**4. Hero & Guardian - Hercules & Auron**

"So… an independent hero"

"Yeah, and thanks for the offering, but Phil would kill me if I allow myself to have a guardian"

"I understand"

"But c'mon! There is sure more in life than being a guardian"

"I know… it's just this is the only thing I'm good at"

"Well, you sure are great for fighting in tournaments, too. I've to admit that you almost beat me last time"

"But it doesn't feel right to fight because of selfish objectives like that. My reason of fighting is to protect"

"You are complete right! That's what being a hero means!"

"…thanks"

**5. Gift**

"He forgot"

"Of course not!" Aerith and Yuffie replied "He'd never forget"

But time passed and he didn't come, even thought she told him. Well, she didn't really trust his memory…

Kairi was just about to give up when suddenly…

_CRASH!_

…and the next thing to know there was a chaos in the second district because of a Gummi Ship having the worst landing ever and destroying almost everything. Next, a soaked, careless and clearly tired Sora ignored Donald's cursing, running directly to his girl.

"Happy birthday" He said out of breath, holding a beautiful necklace made of Atlantica's shells.

**6. Home**

"You sure this is okay?"

"Sure! I'll take good care of him"

"But… it's kind of rude" Sora complained, eyeing the sleeping Monstro once again. "We can just leave it wandering in another galaxy until we find a safe place for it if you don't want to…"

"Don't worry; he won't be causing more problems now that he is here"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Please… he was aggressive just because he was lost and alone. But now he'll have a place to call home"

"Uhm… ok, thanks again, Ariel"

"No problem. I am glad to be of helpful"

**7. Weapons**

"Can I try your Gunblade?"

"…"

"C'mon, just a moment?"

"…"

"Please"

"…" Talk about causalities…

"Fine! I won't let you use my Keyblade neither!"

Leon sighed… he had to help him somehow, he couldn't leave him alone.

It was a hard decision…

"Here" He said extending his hand to him, a ring on it. "Chain this to your Keyblade, I'm sure it'll give you Gunblade's powers"

"Wow! Thanks. Does it have a name?"

"Griever. It belonged to someone very important for me, so please take care of it"

"Of course" He replied, an unusual serious tone in his voice.

**8. Sadomasochism - Axel/Larxene**

"You… OUCH! …are never gonna do this… ACK! …without your knives! Right?"

"Of COURSE not! Now shut up and squeeze me harder! OH, just like that!"

"Crazy bitch, you're always so complicated! UGH!"

"And don't you -OH!- like it?"

"What I like is your tight a-ACK! Damn you!"

"Wanna stop?"

"Are you mad? Wait, don't answer"

"The why-? OH, God! Do that again…"

"'Cause you like me talking dirty! Thought I'd forget it?"

"AH, YEAH! Keep it like that! I want more!"

"Then turn back and prepare for a REAL shockwave, slut!"

Fire and Thunder aren't incompatible because of nothing…

**9. Master**

That nobody evaded the Keyblade with gale's speed and attacked the wielder by the back. Donald tried to assist him, but was very busy trying to escape from those long ranged attacks. Goofy had given all of him before and now was just knocked down for not awakening anytime soon.

Things were bad…

But for when Donald and Sora realized, most of their enemies had disappeared and Goofy had been healed by another's one magic. One minute after the battle was won.

It took Mickey only one boomerang move with his gold Keyblade to save the day from the shadows.

**10. Identity - Cloud/Squall **

"Who are you?"

"The name is Leon"

"Don't lie; I know that's not your true name"

"And does that matter? Does a name really matter, anyway?"

"…"

"Tell me… Who are YOU?"

"I… I don't know"

"See?"

"Do you know?"

"Sorry, I really wish I could help you, but I can't"

"Do you know who you really are?"

"…"

"…"

"I like to believe I do… but I'm not sure"

"We all like to believe we do"

"You are right"

"I guess… the only option left for us is to keep going"

"Want to try it together?"

"Fine for me"

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**Author's Note:** Well, this is Eternal Hearts, hope you like it. I don't know how much long it'll be, but it'll be fun. Remember that you can leave ideas or request in reviews! I'll try to make as much as I can of these.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Galdor, and don't worry, babe, I'll get you your puppy.

**1. Trio**

Damn dog. This was not the first big sized monster they have faced… but Cerberus was giving them more troubles than what they could handle.

The only weak point was his (or theirs?) heads, but attacking one of them would mean to yourself open to the other two. Sora learned that in the hard way.

Donald could attack from distance without running risks, but using so much magic was exhausting him, and Goofy could find no way to defend against three at the same time.

It was just when they realized that they also were three that they obtained victory.

**2. Sake - Namine/Riku**

"Did you tell DiZ about this?"

"No" He replied, 'his' voice was one he hated. "But I believe he noticed"

"But why? Why did you…?"

"Roxas… he was too powerful" He replied, the tiredness denoted in the words "Just like Sora. I couldn't beat him… I needed more power"

"Even at this price?" She asked, suddenly realizing she shouldn't have…

"…" He was scared, scared to lose himself…

"D-don't worry…" She said, making him rest 'his' head on her lap "I know who you are… I know…"

"Thanks…" He said before closing his eyes, praying to dream of the past…

**3. Consolation - Leon/Tifa**

"He left again" Tifa cried on his shoulder "Why? Every time I get near him…"

Leon didn't know what to do… besides stroking her hair softly. Comforting was never his field…

"Who am I fooling? It's useless… he'll never return my feelings… I know he loves her…"

Aerith… yeah, Leon knew too… but had no idea of how fixing this problem.

But he would sure try… because he knew her pain, a pain he'd been walking with for years. Now… Tifa was starting to walk the same path…

"_But I won't let you walk alone"_ He thought, hugging her gently.

**4. Dammed - Cloud/Aerith**

In the silence of midnight, Cloud looked at the love of his life sleeping right beside him, but no matter how sad he'd feel he would not let the tears come out.

Giving her one last kiss in the lips, he stood up from the bed and started to get dressed.

That was how it was; this was just small gift he could take from his life, a life that would never be normal.

He would never be able to share a normal life with Aerith. His life was a curse he would endure alone. Aerith didn't need his pain.

**5. Thunder Survivor - Tidus in The Land of Dragons**

He didn't know how. The last thing he remembered was falling into an abyss of nothingness… but yet, somehow, he had survived the destruction of his world and traveled to another, although he just couldn't manage HOW…

However, this world was also being invaded by the creatures that destroyed his world, and it was known that an army of those would be arriving soon.

"It cannot be!"

He enlisted himself in the army, Captain Li vowed to make a man out of him… and he vowed to do his best to protect China.

Oddly enough, all this was somehow… familiar.

**6. Fire Survivor - Selphie in Olympus Coliseum**

"Here" The half-fat man half-goat creature known as Satyr and called Philoctetes said, throwing not one, but two nunchakus at her.

"What? I don't know how to use this" She complained.

"Well, you'd better learn, 'cuz you are gonna save no one playing with that jump rope of yours!"

Selphie sighed… but admitted that he was right and attached one nunchaku at one side of her wrist while taking a fighting stance with the other.

She had to fight; she had to become a "hero" in order to restore her world, in order to save her friends.

"_Never give up"_

**7. Ice Survivor - Wakka in Port Royal**

This place somehow remained him of his home world, expect, of course, for the completely lack of innocence around.

No children playing, no sun to appreciate, no candies to share. Nothing like that, but a world of survival in which your life would depend in your determination to break the rules.

But innocence was the last thing he needed.

It this world of cowards, the pirates were the only ones brave enough to face the evil force known as Heartless. And so, Wakka became part of Jack Sparrow's crew.

Never before his blitzball abilities were so much appreciated by others.

**8. Enjoy - Leon/Yu-Ri-Pa**

"Yum! This is really good!" The middle one yelled.

"Better than any treasure!" The little agreed.

"Just great" The taller said.

Cid glared mouth opened. He had tried everything, but it only took Leon three ice-creams to stop these three fairies (DEVILS!)'s rampage!

"Oh, I'd love to live with this" Yuna (According to Leon's memories) said.

"You can" He said early.

"What?" The three of them shouted.

"How about it? You can work for me, so you'll have home, food, and as much ice-creams as you'd wish"

"Leon! Are you sure of this?" Cid interrupted

"YES" They shouted doubtless.

"Deal!"

**9. Lies**

There was another girl. That girl always played with Sora and Riku in the island. A quite girl, who always enjoyed drawing, she'd even drew her friends, and sometimes those friends would fight for winning a picture drawn by her.

Until one day, she'd was gone and never returned, and they wouldn't know why she left, but they would cry for it.

But they had made a promise to her, a promise symbolized by a special charm.

"A promise…"

Naminé sobbed, tears running down her checks…

She would give her own existence… if only she could transform lies into truth…

**10. Fear - Riku/Sora**

He saw him, his best friend, raising his Keyblade against him. He too had his weapon in hand… but didn't dare to raise it… not yet.

"I just want to remain you, Riku… that this is what you have decided"

Rain was falling hard on them, almost resembling the only thing they shared now: Sadness…

If he was sure of something… it was that THIS was NOT what he ever wanted…

But now… there was no turning back…

"Let's settle this for once and for all, Sora!"

Riku awaked in cold sweat…

Why? Why did he keep having this nightmare?

——————————————————————————————————————————

**AN:** Well, so I've made the forth chapter. Thanks for read and plus for review. Hope you enjoy it, you can give or request ideas freely in you'd like to see a drabble about something you'd like to read. Feel free to ask!

'Til next chapter!


	5. V

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Chendzeea Li, one of the best write I've known!

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Opposite Attract - Fujin/Olette**

Surely… they have been together for… uh…

"How long has it been?"

"YEAR"

"That much?"

Honestly… how could two persons be together for so much time in secret and being so different?

Olette, kind and gentle, always cheerful and smiling.

Fujin, cold as ice, quite as stone. Seeing her smiling was a miracle only her lover had the privilege to see.

Being together… was living in heaven and hell at the same time. Always arguing and always ending up on their bed.

"Love you"

"CHILDISH"

"Aw, c'mon"

"GROW UP!"

"Don't you love me?"

Long silence…

"Yes" Fujin finally answered "Always"

**2. Gentle - Aerith/Ariel**

"I'm sorry, but this is the best we got"

Aerith sighed, she'd wish she do more for Ariel, but the only safe place was the lake around Merlin's house. The sea surrounding Traverse Town was 'Heartlessly' dangerous…

Sora tried, but he couldn't against Ursula… no, against Triton's Trident, the weapon was too powerful…

Her world had been destroyed…

"I promise I'll come here everyday" She said kneeling down near her.

"Thanks, Aerith… it really means a lot to me" She replied kissing her…

Her face burned red realizing she left herself be driven by her feeling… and kissed her lips!

**3. Welcome**

Kairi had never felt so… pleased…

They were serious about it! Leon and Aerith were really signing the Traverse Town's political documents for having the rights to be in charge of her and her rising, which was could be resumed in two words: Adopting her!

"Kairi, please" Leon called

"Sign here" Aerith said.

She did as she was told, and the political government agent concluded the work. Now they were family…

"Time to go home, daughter" Aerith joked.

"O-okay, mommy" Kairi replied, looking then at Leon

"Don't dare"

"Uh… okay" She smiled.

"But you can call Cid Grandpa!" Yuffie commented.

**4. Resemble - Sora/Yuffie**

"Hey! Sora" Yuffie called sitting in the same bed he was resting "Who is this Kairi you confused me with before? Uh?"

But when she finally looked at the young kid she realized that he was already sleep… fighting an armored heartless like that is surely exhausting.

"Kairi" He murmured in his dreams

"Hmm, someone important, am I right?" She whispered, attempting to leave him rest, but…

"Kairi, don't leave me" He said, most in dreams than knowing what was happening.

"Oh, well" She replied laying down beside him and giving him a soft kiss "You can call me Kairi"

**5. Another - Riku/Roxas**

Without seeing, he contemplated him fighting the Neo Shadows in a non-existing land. So agile, so powerful, so graceful and so perfect… just like Sora, no doubt they were the same.

And every time he saw him, he couldn't help but to tingle at the reminder of the pretty boy who had saved and conquered his heart.

If they could have met in other circumstances… if they wouldn't have to be enemies… maybe…

"_No"_

He had found him, and now was coming at full throttle.

"_Have to fight, it's for Sora"_

He battled, thankful to have covered his eyes before.

**6. Fighter**

He had been exiled from his natal planet. He didn't care, never cared for it… and then, his new home was destroyed… but it was not the loss of that world what he regretted…

But this creatures… this cruel shadows… they had killed his family! His beloved family!

He would never forgive them… Never! For the sake of his deceased ones… for the memory of Lilo… he would fight them to his last breath!

Revenge? Justice? Conscience?

Stitch didn't know the reason, neither cared why…

Along with Leon in Hollow Bastion or with Sora across the universe, he would fight!

**7. Useful **_- For Salem_

Enough is enough! Donald couldn't take it anymore! When there was problem with the Gumi Ship's Generator, call for thunder magic, when lurking around cold zones, call for fire spell, if too much heat, time for ice sorcery

Donald do this, Donald do that! Heck, Sora had magic too! Why did he always have to do the job no one wanted? (Thanks Goddess neither Daisy nor his nephews were around)

What the hell did they think he was? A tool to use and throw away? NO! He was a magician! The King's magician! Not some fool to take advantage of!

**8. Crack - Tifa/Mulan**_ - For Salem_

Sora had told them about a world needing warriors for his army in order to combat the heartless army. Tifa volunteered, mostly because she was boring and tired of always going after his guy.

She decided to have some fun around here. Maybe she'd take some practice in seduction trying with the men of China. The cute guys were her target.

Tidus was pretty, but too young. She decided for Ping, and the boy was so shy that was lovely! Pestering him was so fun she could live with it!

She wanted to kill herself when she discovered "his" secret.

**9. Fairly Tales**_ - For Salem_

Fantasy… that was all that was, is, and will be: An incarnation of fantasy, a manifestation of the people dream…

Yet… she was she, and that was HER desire of being. To have her own personality, her own thoughts and feelings, to be the master of her life.

And her life showed her more fantasy than she'd ever expected, whenever it was in Never Land or in other worlds.

But her dream… the wish of her existence could never be granted: The heart of her loved one…

If she was a fairly… why couldn't she have her own happy ending?

**10. Dark Wings - Sephiroth/Paine**

"_Hello"_ He thought looking at her, but never saying it.

She just flew at him and landed quietly on his right shoulder, gave him a quick smile and just staying there contemplating the horizon with him.

They truly enjoyed each other's company, even thought they would share only one or two words per hour. Even lonely wolf likes to have someone sometimes.

She had decided. This time… she would finally kiss his cheek, but…

"Aja!" Yuna screamed appearing in front of them.

"So YOU are Paine's boyfriend!" Rikku smirked.

Paine blushed harder than she'd ever did. Sephiroth grabbed his Masamune.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Corpasite, a friend that's always there for you!

* * *

**1. Fluffy - Kairi/Selphie**_ - For Shunka Shuutou_

There she was, waiting… always waiting in their island, even thought she was the only one who visited it now. Her eyes were sadder every day…

"_But not today"_ Her friend had vowed.

"KYA!" Kairi screamed as a wave jumped out of the water and soaked all of her.

"Te-he!" The culprit giggled from the water "Cheer up!"

"Selphie? Oh, you!" She roared, jumping to her and starting a playful battle.

After a while, both girls were contemplating the sunset… both smiling…

"You don't have to be alone"

"Uh?"

"Just know…" Selphie grabbed Kairi's hand "I'm always here for you"

**2. Dawn - Riku/Alice **_- For Salem_

"It's… beautiful" She said looking at the horizon.

"That's how this always world is, there's no day neither night, the sun's always turning around the horizon"

Alice was really pleased with this gift from him, a tour to another world (Third for her), to Twilight Town.

"You can come here anytime you want, I assure it"

"But Riku… uhm… Why are you doing this for me?"

Silence… his smile faded away.

"There's something I want to ask you, Alice"

"What it is it?"

It took him time… but she was patient

"Would you… would you like to be… my girlfriend?"

**3. Heroes**

Leave the princess' fate to the Keyblade Master? Never…

Prince Phillip had vowed to save her dear Aurora from the hands of Maleficent, and so he left his own world in order to save her. Two princes from other worlds joined him; their loved Cinderella and Snow White were also taken by the heartless. Aladdin, desperate for finding Jasmine, joined them quickly.

They reached Hollow Bastion, just when Sora and Kairi had left. With Beast by their side, together they fought the terrible invasion of Heartless from the recently open Door to Darkness.

"We will fight until our last breath!"

**4. Ugliness - Xaldin/Belle**

"Let me go!"

"What for? Going back with that disgusting monster?"

"Bastard! He's much more of a man than what you'll ever be!"

"THAT… a MAN?"

"Shut up! He IS human, You're the monster with no heart"

Silence. His smile faded away. She didn't really know… but…

"You are right"

"What?"

He let her go.

"I guess his external ugliness is nothing compared to the internal ugliness that lies where my heart once was"

"What are you talking about?"

"But just wait… until I have my heart back, then I'll show you how much of a man I can be"

**5. Respect - Yuffie/Goofy**

"_Ok, Yuffie, clear up your mind" _She said to herself while staring at the sleeping Goofy in the hotel's room…

"_He's cute"_

"_He's WEIRD!" He's not even human!"_

"_Mostly yes"_

"_What am I thinking? He looks like a mix between a man and a dog!"_

"_Then again, that's what may be making him so adorable"_

"_Why? Why is that I feel this for him? He is stupid, clueless, clumsy…"_

"_But he respects you…"_

"_UH?"_

"_He looks up to you, admires you. Have you forgotten when he said you were surely the greatest ninja _EVER_?"_

She sighed… surrendered… and kissed him.

**6. Cat - Hayner/Pence**

Just for checking if the boys had done their homework, Olette decided to pass one more time by the Usual Spot in her way home.

Oddly enough, the usual spot was empty, or so she thought for a moment, until she heard some screams coming from the secret room that was underground them.

Believing they were fighting again, she decided to stop them, but when she found them… the sight could have traumatized her…

"OLETTE?" Haycer saw her over Pence's shoulder.

She closed the trap door, the sound rezoning miles away. She didn't speak a word until she arrived home.

**7. Nice Jerk - Axel/Naminé**

"Look like the story turned upside down" Alex commented, looking at Naminé and at the capsule where Sora was sleeping "Your prince came to rescue you, but fell under the sleep enchantment"

Naminé ignored him; she didn't want to talk to any nobody, even though she was one herself.

"Have you tried to awake him with a kiss?" He joked.

Still, she couldn't hate him. He was different from the others, the others were completely heartless, nobodies and heartless, yet, he CARED, he still had feelings.

"Thanks for helping me before" Was the only thing she said.

"My pleasure, milady"

**8. Training**

"MOVE!" He warned, but even so, Sora didn't manage to evade his Sonic Attack.

"Damn it" The boy complained while raising up again.

"You better start to speed up if you want to beat me" Cloud told him.

"Shut up! Donald, come here!"

"Hey! This is a One VS One, no teaming" The blonde guy told him.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll still be that number" The boy replied smiling and touching Donald, suddenly fusing into 'Wisdom'

With the Dash ability and the magic shots, this was becoming a piece of cake for Sora, forcing Cloud to approve his training season.

**9. Clone**

He was defeated… only nothingness awaited now, but…

His "original" had grabbed him. He was now holding him in his arms…

"Hold on! You'll be ok"

"Too late"

Sad… but true. He was fading, his body disappearing between his arms…

"No! You can't die yet!"

"Can I ask you… my last wish?"

"…o-of course! Anything!"

"Please… be someone… whose replica I can be proud of have been"

He banished. Only black dust remained…

"RIKU!" He called touching the dark soil, his own name but a different and individual person. "Riku…"

A tear fell… a vow had been made…

"Goodbye, Riku"

**10. Little Angel - Leon/Rikku**

"So you are a lion"

"Yes"

"And your wife was an angel"

"Absolutely"

"The tale of The Lion & The Angel"

"Correct"

"Nice!"

"Thanks"

"How about going on with it?"

"Impossible. My dear Angel is now resting in heavens"

"Easy, find a new Angel"

"Thanks, but no"

"Oh, poopie! There's an angel waiting for you"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"ME!"

"You kidding"

"C'mon! I can be your Angel!"

"No, you can't"

"Then… Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Neither"

"Then what can WE be?"

"Nothing"

Tired of playing and even thought the inconveniences, a doubtless Rikku stole a kiss from Leon's lips.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, but I'm been busy with another fanfic of mine and sometimes thinking drabbles it's kind of hard, I still can't get used to it.

Thanks to all the reviews, and I hope you'll enjoy the accomplished request


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Platonic1, miss you buddy!

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Father - **Sequel to **Welcome**

"Leon!"

"What?"

"You have to take Kairi to school"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, this time it's up to you, so go and assist our daughter"

"Forget it"

30 Minutes Later

"Thanks for bringing me to school, Leon"

"Your welcome"

"You okay?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, see you after school"

"Leon!"

"What? Something's wrong?"

"I just… wanted to thank you"

"You've already done"

"No, I mean… It's just… I've never really had a father, so…"

Her words suddenly stopped when she felt him hugging her softly in a paternal way.

"I'll always be there for you, Kairi"

"I…"

"It's ok"

"Thanks… Daddy"

**2. Meow of Fate**_ - For Salem_

Tales of a magic cat around Traverse Town. King Triton and Lord Zeus discussing about a weird and unusual apparition in their worlds. Caused a pirate confrontation between Captains Hook and Sparrow. Made Maleficent paranoid, if that was even possible…

This was already too much.

"Stupid cat! You can't go meddling around the worlds! You'll unleash chaos!"

"So may chaos be true, so chaos may confront Heartless' chaos. Crisis does not wonder for good or evil, but the flow of destiny and decisions must go on, and chaos makes flows" He said before disappearing.

Donald surely hated that Cheshire Cat.

**3. Honor of Treason - Axel/Marluxia**_ - For Salem_

Fire and Flowers danced violently in Castle Oblivion. Axel's Chakrams and Marluxia's Scythe striking again and again and again, uncountable times until and echoing through the walls, in a graceful dance of death.

And Axel was enjoying this, tasting the pleasure of having betrayed him, to taste his anger, to tease his nerves. No wonder why Marluxia enjoyed so much the times planning his ways to take over the Organization.

And Marluxia could feel finally the pleasure of rivalry, to fight against someone just like him. Both were traitors, both were nemesis.

An epic battle neither of them would forget.

**4. Dishonest Charm - Jack/Elizabeth**_ - For Salem_

He threw her against the wall, -_Just like she likes it_- cornered her, imprisoned her, defenseless against the seduction of his tact, -_Rude, quick, strong for women_- she moaned, -_She loves it_- he ripped off her clothes, tasted the flavor of her skin, heard her broking screams -_Feel the nirvana_- and dominated, she was going to be his -_'Cause that's what she wants_- and there was no way to stop it, not now, not anymore -_And you'll love me forever_-. He touched her like she had never been touched before. -_The best_-. No pirate stops until they get the treasure.

**5. Tentacles - Donald/Ursula**

The moment most ever regretted by Donald: The one in which he choose to be half-octopus in order to swim in Atlantica's deep water… but how was he supposed to know that there was another half-octopus around here?

"My, my… did I you how cute you look when you are so shyly scared?"

"Eh… I'm married!"

"I don't care, cutie"

"Eh… we're half-different species!"

"So?"

"Eh… I don't like you"

"That won't stop me"

"Can't we cuddle?"

Poor and cornered Donald couldn't help but to wonder if would live after this… of if he would want to live after this.

**6. Mechanic**

"How is it going?"

"Bad!" Chip answered madly "So you better start to get some place of this world for expending the night!"

"You kidding! Right?"

"No" Dale, more calmly, responded "Honestly, you guys did it seriously wrong with the Gumi Ship, it's going to take some time to repair it"

Sora slapped his face as hard as he could. Of all the worlds, they would have to expend the night in WONDERLAND!

"Don't complain! You were the one stupid enough to make a maneuver like that!"

"I thought it was cool"

"Well, you might better think twice next time!"

**7. Warming & Warning**

"Take this" Said the woman in disguise throwing a canteen to the Keyblade Master.

"Thanks Mulan, I mean! Ping"

"It's ok" (s)he replied by drinking too.

"What the hell is this?" Sora asked after taking one sip.

"Sake, a Japanese alcoholic drink. Very popular, actually"

"What? It is okay for youths of my age to drink this here?"

"Alcohol helps you to warm up your body and keep your temperate against coldness, and believe me, in the mountain we are going tomorrow, it's REALLY cold"

"And if I get drunk?"

"Nothing more than a headache in the morning"

"Oh, well"

**8. Dark Knight - Cloud/Minnie**

"Thanks for saving the castle, Mr. Cloud"

"Just… Cloud, please. Don't worry, I was just passing by"

"But I don't know what would have we done without you. We couldn't get to contact Donald and Goofy this time"

"I know, that's why your husband send me"

"My husband? You've meet the King?"

"Yeah, wise man, may I say. Believe it or not, he is always looking after you and the Keyblade Master, even though here rarely shows himself"

"Oh, my… thanks for telling me this"

"My pleasure"

"Would you rather stay for tonight? You seem to be tired"

"…OK, thanks"

**9. Dark Samurai - Sephiroth/Naminé**

Holding the girl tightly against his chest, the silver hired warrior raised his wing and flew away, just then starting to wonder what to do with her.

Saving a little girl. It's been a long time since he had done something heroic, in fact, the FIRST time to do something REALLY good, but even a ice hearted dark angel like him couldn't stand indifferent at the sight of those black dressed men trying to capture a poor girl running away.

Speaking of which, the blonde babe had fallen asleep. Seems likely he would have to play babysitter for tonight.

"Damn!"

**10. Fairies' Happy Ending - Tinkerbell/Yuna**

No one could believe it, especially Rikku and Paine. Their dear Yuna… A LESBIAN? When did this happen? Could she have been flirting with them before?

Sora and Peter were surprised too; this controversial love was something new for their innocent minds, breaking their standards mental image of a couple.

But yet, seeing the two of them dancing together in their soft embrace, smiling pure smiles, and their eyes shining with happiness like never before had they've seen, they all knew that this would be right, and that this new couple of fairies were doubtlessly deservers of their happy ending.


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Chiho Saito and Kunihiko Ikuhara, great artists.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Oath Keeper - Sora/Kairi**

He was shacking at the sigh: The Keyblade… broken! Destroyed by Xemnas! How could this be true?

Xemnas materialized his energy blade… and Sora closed his eyes expecting the worse… but what he felt was a gentle embrace taking him and saving him from the attack. He was still alive, thanks to her…

"Kairi!"

"Sora! Together"

He understood.

She gave herself to him, her heart shining powerfully… he almost kissed her. A hilt appeared on Kairi's chest…

"_No matter where you go… I'm always with you"_

…and Sora extracted a beautiful white Keyblade from his loved one.

"Come on, Xemnas!"

**2. S.O.S. (Soul of Summoner)**_ - For Salem_

"Damn it!" Sora said, involuntary hurting the summoned creature "Sorry Bambi, don't get me wrong, it's just that I was trying to call for Simba, but I still can't control this thing about summoning"

He returned the deer to his place and looked to his trainer and ex-summoner "Sorry Yuna"

"Come on, Sora, you can do it, just feel the heart of the one you are trying to call"

"Why all the invocations can't be easy to summon as Genie, just rub the lamp for him"

"Because if you can't summon his heart… you are not worthy of their power"

**3. Caught - Tifa/Aerith**_ - For Ezequielhl_

Tifa cornered her secret lover against the wall, kissing her passionately, while Aerith fingers wandered through the fighter's dark hair. They had been waiting so long until Yuffie finally left, and now finally being alone… they WERE going to enjoy themselves!

"Hey" Said suddenly a childish boy.

Without even broking the kiss, both lesbians opened their eyes looking at the sight of a smiling Kairi looking at them with a perplexed Leon by her side. They all were paralyzed.

"That's look funny" She said innocently

"Get a room, you two!" Leon screamed taking Kairi as far as possible with him.

**4. Code of Silence - Leon/Beast**

"Beast!" The Gunblade wielder called, finding him in one of Hollow Bastion's Castle's balconies.

The cursed prince looked at him for a moment, but didn't say a word, he just keep looking at the horizon. Leon stood by his side.

"I wanted to thank you for your help against the Heartless… and also… the worlds have been restored thanks to Sora, so whenever you and Belle want to go back home, just let me know so I'll take you there, ok?"

He just nodded, and Leon decided to leave him in peace.

"Thanks" Beast said and smiled, Leon smiled too.

**5. Fear**

He would never show it, especially in battle. There… he had to be strong, he'd to be brave and wise for the sake of the worlds. He could never show weakness or doubts; he had to remain absolutely perfect, even though sometimes…

Sometimes he wanted to cry…

During nights… he would think. Think about what would happen to him if darkness would trap him, of what would be of the worlds if they fail, about what could happen to Kairi…

He had seen it… what happened to people and worlds consumed by darkness…

Could he really be… the Keyblade **Master**?

**6. Undesired - Marluxia/Larxene**

"Why do we do this?" She asker caressing his naked chest. "Why?"

He didn't respond, like if he hadn't even listened… but she knew he did.

"Why are we… lying to ourselves?"

Silent. Wise silence, she hated it… but couldn't help but to love him…

"Why do we like … to pretend we feel?"

He stayed quite, didn't want to hurt her.

"When it's all fake… we don't feel neither the excitement nor the satisfaction… then why?"

Not a word.

"WHY?" She screamed, scratching him with her nails, blood tainting them.

"Because we want to" He finally said.

She cried…

**7. Language**

Sora's head was about to explode, he didn't (or couldn't) remember the last time he had such a headache. Goddess, not even Wakka's Blitzball direct hit could make his head hurt this much.

Greek for Olympus Coliseum, Latin for Atlantica, Iranian for Agrabah, Chinese for the Land of Dragons… why did all the worlds have to have different idioms?

"I hate this"

"Shut up and keep studying! Being the Keyblade Master is not only about knowing how to fight and kill heartless! Oh, King Mickey, why did the Keyblade had to choose such a stupid puberty boy?"

"I hate you"

**8. Showdown of Fate**

The feelings fueled their power… the energy flowing throw their veins and manifesting itself around them…

A battle like never before…

The moment has came, and the sword crashed against each other in an eternal instant, both One Winged Warriors continued fighting, striking blades continuously in a so balanced match.

One would live… one would die…

The dance of death continued, each attack was a hope, each attack was a doom. The encounter was so divinely beautiful…

So graceful… So perfect…

Destiny, Light and Darkness brought them here…

They could never be… free…

The final strike was given…

The end…

**9. Paparazzi**

"Mr. Sora! Now that that the Keyblade and Heartless war is finally over, after you and your companions fighting for so many years, how do you feel?"

"Like… wanting to return home" The 21 years old hero answered.

"Is… Is it true that you are getting married with one of the seventh princess?"

"Yeah… Kairi and I are getting married very soon, actually…"

"And… forgive me the audacity, but it is true that you were having an affair with Mr. Riku?"

"Nah… that's just an invention of the fangirls"

"Well… that's a relief for the media, thanks again"

"No problem"

**10. Shadow**

Darkness… only darkness. His memories fading away… his willpower disappearing, like turning into something else. He kept himself holding to his last memory: the girl screaming his name. But which their names?

Darkness… even though he was in the Realm of Light. His mind screamed to him to seek the light, to eat the light! He searched, and searched, he had to find his light.

He found it! But the light didn't want to be taken.

Wait a minute! That voice! He might not remember the names, but he could recognize the tone of the voice, it was the girl's!

——————————————————————————————————————————

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! I've had a hard week!

I wonder how much will realize what the last drabble is about.

Please review!


	9. IX

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Marcelino. (Friends are counted with the hand's fingers)

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Oblivion - Sora/Riku**

Sora managed to defeat Xemnas with Oath Keeper, but now he had returned, and stronger. Together they managed to reach the top of that great Nobody, but Riku was reaching his limits, seriously injured. Donald and Goofy keep fighting, but they wouldn't last.

"I can… still… fight!"

"No!" Sora screamed "You'll kill yourself!"

"But-!"

Sora hugged him, even in the middle of battlefield.

"Trust me"

Riku believed blindly in his friend, and so his powers were given. Sora took a dark deadly Keyblade out of Riku's chest and let him rest. Now, with both weapons, he knew he would win.

**2. You - Riku/Kairi**

"Riku… you're really here…"

But the figure she reveled from under the hood was not Riku's… instead it was the one of their enemy…

He looked away from her, making his best effort to keep his expression neutral, but the pain was clear.

"What… " She started, and he feared the word that could come out of her mouth, but… "Riku! What happened to you?"

He looked at her perplexed…

How? Was it because of what Naminé said? Or did she really…?

"Who did this to you?" Again…

_She knows…_

Letting the tears run… he hugged her, thankful and tightly.

**3. Goodbye - Kairi/Sora**

"Don't leave me" She hold his hand tighter, never waiting to leave his side. "Please, come with me! Let's return home!"

"Kairi…" That's all he could ever wish for, but… "I'll come back to you, I promise!" Was the only thing he could say for comforting her.

"I know you will! But…" Tears fell down her checks "I need you!"

"Please… remember! No matter where you are, we'll always be together! No matter what!"

"I need you…" She repeated…

He would always love her, honor her, guard for her life, only in dreams having her.

"SORA!"

She let her go…

**4. Heroism **- Sequel to **Heroes**

Time was running short, despair almost ruled them. Darkness was spreading, Heartless were everywhere. Phillip and Aladdin were running toward the main room of the castle, Beast and the two princes stayed behind, protecting the Princesses of Hearts. A fairly known as Tinkerbell, a deer named Bambi and an alien called Stitch were helping, didn't matter where they came from, desperate times mattered. Now, both of them had to stop the dark flow quickly!

"It's here"

"Ok!"

The unleashed they swords, fought as in a war. They would win even if they had to sacrifice their own hearts.

"Let's go!"

**5. Pirate - Sparrow VS Hook**

"Do what you want cause a pirate is free! You're a pirate!"

The crew took their positions preparing themselves for the incoming battle against Captain Hook, but since he had intercepted them before, they were attacked first.

"Always a good start!" The girl complained

Ten minutes later, the battle was at its climax, but the Black Pearl crew had a problem.

"We ran out of cannon's balls"

"Not a problem" Said Wakka, taking out his Blitzball "Fire ball!"

_BLAM!_

"WHA-?" Hook exclaimed "Smee! Where'd that comet came from?"

"I don't know Captain, but it seems that we are sinking here"

**6. Queen-Knight - Naminé/Garnet **_- For Jussy_

Garnet Til Alexandros, widow Queen of Alexandria, was a loyal and well known ally in the war against the terrible Heartless. Riku asked her help in order to protect the Keyblade Master, and she assisted. Her army helped to translate the Capsules from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town, and she herself took the job as Naminé's personal guardian.

It took her a long time to realize that the girl had developed a crush for her, which was a big surprise… but not as big as the one of finding herself returning those feelings…

What would Zidane (Rest in peace) think?

**7. First Mission - Marluxia/Selphie**

"Um… a hero?"

"Well, I'm a hero in training"

"Wouldn't you mean heroine?"

"Yeah, but Phil always refers to us like Hero, so I got used to it"

"Uhuh… and your objective is to stop Organization XIII in Caste Oblivion?"

"Yeah! 'Cause you meanies are playing with Sora's memories!"

"And what're YOU going to do? Kill me?"

"Nop"

"Uh?"

"No"

"What? Isn't that what you should do?"

"Yeah, I know, but you are SO sexy! So, instead of killing you, I'll rape you!"

"Rape me?"

"Yeah, I already raped Larxene"

"WHAT?"

"Enough talk! I'm gonna rape you!"

And she did…

**8. Taxi**

Sora and Riku withdrew their Keyblades at the sight of what looked like a Heartless UFO, but stared openmouthed as soon as they realized it was the Flying Carpet with Jasmine and the rest of the princesses…

"What are you all doing in Destiny Islands?"

"We came here for the weekly Princesses Reunion"

And as serious as that could have first sounded, it was just a meeting for girly gossip, of what they wanted to know NOTHING. The guys just stayed with Flying Carpet.

"Poor guy… always used as public transport"

"Yeah, come with us, buddy, we pay the drinks"

**9. Senpai - Seifer/Vivi**

"That's not Vivi" He declared after his defeat.

It really wasn't that he was angry because of being defeated; it was the fact of having been fooled, and not even knowing by whom? His little friend… or someone else? And if there was someone else behind this… if someone had made something to his friend, if someone was manipulating him… he would-!

He didn't manage to discover what happened, but that didn't matter, at least Vivi returned back to normality, with no memories of what had happened. Seifer told him not to worry, but to stay closer to him.

"Sure!"

**10. Overshadow**

Summon the power, call for the power of your companions, to be one with them… but what's happen when the one who respond to your calls is the Darkness?

What happens? She, the Darkness, teaches you. She shows you what she really is, everything about herself. She renders you her powers, renders you her knowledge, and renders herself to you, for you to use her.

She is yours… but she is honest, and so she also teaches about her evilness.

She desires you, too, just as much as you desired her.

Would you reject her? Or would you embrace her?

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:**

**Garnet:** She is a character from Final Fantasy IX (Like Vivi), she is in because it was requested. You can also request something from any other game or Disney Movie (Yes, there can be drabbles crossover).

For those who wonder what Shadow was about, it was about Sora's time as a Heartless. The last memory is because Kairi screamed Sora's name just before he disappears, and as a heartless, the only thing he could feel was darkness. To seek the light is like I see the heartless feel when they seek other's hearts, but of course, other's doesn't want to lose their hearts, as Donald fought Sora, which is said as "the light didn't want to be taken". But when Sora hears Kairi's voice, he recognizes her.

And now I wonder if anyone will discover what is Overshadow about. (Hint: First paragraph)

I'm trying to make this fic to become popular, but I'm not succeeding. This kind of fic works better with requests and contribution. To may readers, may I ask to you to recommend this fic, please?

As always, if you want to see a drabble or more about any idea or pairing of you, feel free to ask, leave a review or PM me.

See you around.


	10. X

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Kingdom Hearts' Fan's OC (Yeah, yours too)

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Keyblade**

Key: An instrument for security. An object whose form is made in order to fit in a lock, so that the key may unlock it. A key for a lock, a lock for a key. A destiny to its owner, and owner to the destiny.

Blade: The edge of a sword. The delicate and worshiped line made in order to cut and pierce, whatever may the wielder desire to cut. A weapon for destruction, or a weapon for protection. The destined one shall choose.

Keyblade: The greatest weapon ever created. A key, a blade and a heart combined by destiny.

**2. Kei Long - Dragon of Charity**

After defeating the shadows and soldiers, the middle-aged man commanded his weapon, the Serpent Keyblade, to disappear. He didn't like to see it if he didn't need it… since it was that weapon what tied him to this destiny.

He moved the hair from his face (He really needed a haircut) and called for his nieces, his responsibility and reason to live after the death of his sister, their mother. The little girls came out of their hideout and followed him.

They needed to travel. He had to find the girls' father and a secure place for all of them.

**3. Mana - Daughter of Mother Nature**

If traveling was hard for someone, it was the worst for her. Not because she was bad at this (She'd walk for days without a problem) but because she just couldn't get used to other places. There, people would have "surname", they'd have "language" and "literature", whatever those words meant.

She knew she was the problem for being an illiterate and uncultured. But even so she'd go on, with his Keyblade, Nakomis, in his bandaged left hand (which contrasted his dark skin), she would accomplish the mission assigned to her by the forest: To find and reunite the heroic princes.

**4. Celest Kinneas - Nova Cowgirl**

His big brother always told her to be more careful (and to dress more 'modestly') but she was like firing to the air, a random shot, and with her Revolver Keyblade and her fire magic (Fireworks as she liked to call it) she would kill any heartless standing in her way.

She knew she was being imprudent, but she also knew that her big brother would always take his Valiant Shotgun and kill anything that would attempt to harm her. She couldn't ask for a better bodyguard.

"C'mon, Irvy, or I'll leave you behind!"

"Brat"

She loved to tease him.

**5. Alfred & Alfonse - Alchemist Twins**

"Brother!" Alfred, the hyperactive, called "I'll distract him, you prepare the Gravity Spell!"

"All Right!" Alfonse, the elemental, responded "Use the Trickster's Charm! You can't afford to get caught!"

The Storm Rider Heartless fired whirlwinds to the hyperactive brother, who avoided them with the Dash Ability, using his Android Keyblade to deflect the ones that could hurt his brother, until.

"GRAVIJA!" The elemental brother screamed raising his Biological Keyblade, crashing the big Heartless against the floor.

"Now, together!" They screamed casting their Limit Break "Philosopher's True!"

The Strom Rider didn't last.

"Well done, brother"

"Indeed!"

"Will father be proud?"

"Hopefully!"

**6. Ukyo Kurosawa - The Cat-Girl**

A very lazy girl when it was about fighting Heartless or Nobodies, although very energetic for what she wished. If there was something that would characterize her, it was her freelance spirit, beside of her feline ears and tail, of course!

She hanged around with Mana in Pride Lands, lost a fight against Cloud Strife in Olympus Coliseum, and wanted to kill Arthur for sucking her "energy"! (Yeah, right…)

One way or another, she would stay in duty. But no, no matter what, even if the world was being destroyed, she would never go to Atantica!

"Meow! Ukyo hates water!"

**7. Nevan Kennedy - Submissive Slave**

She willingly turned to the Darkness, gave herself to Evil. Worked for Heartless, served them, she was their slut, a depraved utensil of sex. Nothing more than something to be used and thrown away.

_Leave me alone…_

She never understood why she was given this Keyblade, Rebellion, which she used more as a toy for her own satisfaction than a weapon.

_Let me be…_

She expended so much of her life being chained that now she couldn't feel safe without chains around her body, pressing on her sensitive spots.

_Free me!_

She was pregnant, but didn't have a clue yet.

**8. Vahn Schillfelt - Wild Striker**

Equipped with his Magma Keyblade, an arm-shield on the left his left arm, three belts and side-packs with daggers, grenades and any other useful thing. This Genome from Terra was the very representation of a wild boy! Not to mention the dozens of piercing around his face and other parts.

A tricky man, actually. He would rarely give his real name, and was good really good at thievery, but women were his passion, whenever he was lucky or not (And mostly… not).

Unknowing his own past, this intrepid adolescent traveled from world to world constantly searching for his forgotten memories.

**9. Arthur Belmont - Grand Succubus**

People used to confuse him by a vampire and an enemy sometimes. They just didn't understand that with his Enigma Keyblade allowed him to control some Heartless.

Reaffirming his glasses, he read the new letter delivered to him. Another from Cheshire Cat, who always managed to find him somehow. He was guiding him, although he still wasn't sure where to.

Next stage was Halloween Town, but before, the magician needed to regain his strength. Man or woman, it didn't matter, he just needed to seduce someone and suck his/her energy. As long as he wouldn't kill them, it was ok.

**10. Nagisa Hanazono - Bliss of Innocence**

The pink-haired cute girl held her Keyblades, Silver Mourning & Seraphim, and kept walking, always going on. She had to destroy the heartless…

_Shizuma…_

It was not revenge, even though sometimes it felt like that. It was because she knew the pain, the real pain of losing someone you love, losing the one that's everything for you. She had to stop the heartless… free the worlds of these unending nightmare. She didn't want anyone to suffer what she suffered. After everything is over… her life would not matter anymore…

_My time is yet to come… so I'll be… forever yours…_

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes**:

Wow! The first chapter I make in less than 24 hours. I hope you liked these Original Characters, I'd like you guys to tell me which of these were your favorites.

And about Overshadow, well, it was about Sora's Anti Form, since sometimes, when he summons his friend in order to make himself power, it's like the darkness is the one to respond by turning Sora into that Cat-Like Creature and we have no idea where its moves came from (That's what it's referred as "the Darkness teaches you").

Well, next chapter will hardly come as quickly as this since I have very little planed yet. Please review!


	11. XI

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Vahn, for remaking our forum.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Ultima - Sora/Roxas**

It was almost done… just a bit more.

His friends had done so much, Xemnas was almost defeated, and Sora, with Kairi's Oath Keeper and Riku's Oblivion, was the last one standing… but this was over his own limits…

"Checkmate!" Declared Xemnas, his sword right on Sora's neck…

"No!"

…and a blonde kid appeared, taking both Keyblades and attacked Xemnas, saving his counterpart.

"R-Roxas!?"

"C'mon, Sora" He said taking one arm of the boy over his shoulders; a light emerged from Sora's heart, from which Roxas took the most powerful Keyblade ever from his original.

"Roxas…"

"Now… let's go, Sora!"

**2. One more Hero - Peter/Alice**_ - For Splat on the Floor_

The princesses recovered their hearts; the Heroes came to their rescue, to fight with all their might. Alice and the other five girls stayed behind, protected by the men they loved. Six warriors came to rescue their loved ones, but… did she have someone like that? No, she didn't, so how…?

The flying boy in green… He didn't have anyone to rescue, so why was he here?

She wished he could be her hero, be the one for her.

And now… once again, in another world she was, this one called Neverland. But this time… she didn't want to leave.

**3. Blind Love **_- For Splat on the Floor_

"Guess who!"

Aladdin bet that, if it wasn't this took him by surprise, he could have already guessed. But now this was challenging…

The voice that said those words was childish, and the hands over his eyes were tiny, barely managing to cover his sight. He stayed quite for a second trying to figure out who could be, when he heard it: She was humming THAT song.

"Olette"

"How did you…? Oh, well. Here's your reward"

She pulled his head backward and, though their heads were in inverse position, their lips met, making him thank God that Jasmine wasn't here.

**4. Variety**_ - For Splat on the Floor_

"A mid-west possibly terrorist, a Caribbean pirate, an undead skeleton, a green flying goblin, and a MONSTER!?"

"Mom! You're offending Aladdin, both Jacks, Peter and Beast!"

"Hey, if the girl wants to stay in the pool the whole day, fine, but tell her to wear something less insinuating!"

"Can't you get along with any of my friends?"

"Well, Ping is a nice boy"

"Mulan? Oh, right, Ping"

"Is your internet friend coming too?"

"Tron? Uh… he lives far away"

"Fine, buy I still disagree with the idea of having a pant-less duck, a talking dog and lion for pets"

"…Great"

**5. Parrot - Wakka/Iago**

"Again, why am I here?"

"Cause I asked Sora to bring you with me"

"Yeah, I got that, but why did you want me here?"

"Cause I needed a parrot"

"And why me?"

"Don't know, I just asked Sora for a parrot, next thing, you are here"

"Ok. So, why did you want a parrot?"

"Cause I'm a pirate of Sparrow's crew"

"So?"

"SO!? Where have you seen a good pirate without a parrot!?"

"And… what are the benefices of the job?"

"Travel the worlds from sea to sea, fight epic battles…"

"I'm leaving"

"…and finding great treasures"

"I'm staying!"

**6. Evil Loyalty - Jafar/Maleficent**

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless"

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. In the end, it's just matter of time, when that street rat which happens to be the Diamond in the Rough brings me the Lamp of the Genie… unlimited power will be at my hands"

"And what are you planning to do once you obtain that power? Betray me and the others?"

"Mmm… betray the others? I haven't thought of that. Good idea, my dear!"

"The others… so, what role do I play in your plans?"

"Of course: As my queen"

**7. Blooming - Marluxia/Aerith**

The brown haired girl was just watering her flower garden when he came to visit her… again.

He never told her his name, for which he apologized after she asked for it, but she understood. He was a good friend, after all, always appreciating her beautiful flowers, telling her that once he also had a garden like this, and sometime he would even help her to take care of them. She'd usually give him one of her flower as gift, something he deeply appreciated, before he'd leave.

Aerith was the one who made Marluxia feel like he had a heart.

**8. Lineage - Sephiroth/Riku**

Finally… he found him…

This city that was not really here was the less expected placed, but here he was.

He became a great warrior, had been touched by the darkness, and yet managed to manipulate it… and didn't even need to see in order to fight. He was amazing, not a doubt he was his own blood.

But even so… he couldn't defeat that Nobody…

Roxas raised his Keyblade, ready to give the final blow to his enemy, but his strike was stopped by a Masamune wielded by a one winged angel.

"Don't you dare… to touch my son!"

**9. Bittersweet**

I know it, I understand you, because I love you, but no… I can't live with this, I can't bear it anymore… I need you! I want you to be with me, by my side! I'd give anything… to be with you forever… but I can do nothing, nothing at all… I'm useless, and yet you, the hero, love me. I don't feel worthy of it, and I'd understand you if you cheat me while you are out, but I just can't live without you. You are… everything I need.

Your daughter is being born soon… please, please come back.

**10. Search**

With her package in her back, she started her journey, but…

"Tifa!" Someone called.

The dark haired woman turned back to see Aerith approaching at her, but didn't gave an answer, just waited until they were face to face.

"You are leaving, right?" The cheerful girl asked "You are going after him"

Tifa's eyes showed some kind of ironic look, like if the question was something stupid because of the answer being so obvious.

"Well…" She continued, approaching even more "Good look"

She hugged her… a warm hug that Tifa didn't return.

"Take care, girl. Come back, ok?"

"Sure… thanks"

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes**:

I'm sorry that the fic was not updated in so long, but my inspiration has been in bad moments lately and I would vaguely write one or two drabbles when I had what I considered a good idea. I don't know how much time it will take me to make next chapter, but please feel absolutely free to make any request, it will surely help me.


	12. XII

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Atenea, a dear sister that has recently become a mother.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Girly - Kairi/Naminé**

Forgetting every fear or doubt, Kairi jumped from the balcony to save Sora. Riku, in his actual appearance, and Naminé stayed there for a moment.

"So impulsive" The blonde commented.

"Just like you"

"You think so?"

"I know it"

"Yeah, well… we should help"

"Let's go"

Placing softly his hand over Naminé's heart, Riku concentrated and closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, Naminé was no longer there, but a flowerily decorated Keyblade in his hand. He jumped just in time to save Kairi from the heartless.

"Use this" He said giving the redheaded girl what she owned.

**2. Boom - Tifa/Mulan -**Sequel to **Crack**_ - For Splat on the Floor_

"But I know what I heard…"

"I DON'T care, Tidus! You are forgetting it RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, that's kinda hard, you two were screaming way too loud!"

"WHAT!?"

"Thankfully, must guys snore like bears, so I guess nobody else realized"

"For the last time: Last time NEVER happened!"

"But I know what I heard! Weren't you and Ping, I mean, Mulan-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just tell me… weren't you two het-?"

"Yeah! So I thought… 'til yesterday!"

"Calm down"

"Just… shut up"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Let's just say… today's night is never going to happen either"

**3. Pet**_ - For Splat on the Floor_

Yuffie was the one who brought the idea since she found it so "deadly cute". Aerith wasn't really sure, but she agreed in that they should do something about this alien. Cid didn't care, as always, but told to NOT count with him to take care of that thing since he already had too much trouble raising these youths.

Leon, well… he obviously didn't like the idea, but Yuffie's puppy eyes and Aerith's pleas ended up convincing him, though he knew he would regret it.

Stitch was happy. They didn't leave him behind neither forgot about him. They were _Ohana._

**4. Shared Fruit - Sora/Kairi**_ - For Hildebrant_

Finally… here again, in his Island, in his home, where his heart was. After so much time, after three years of wandering in different places, always being a stranger in them, he was finally where he was meant to be, where he grew up, where all started.

Wandering around, he ended up in that so special place for them: the Secret Place. He went right to the last one he drew: The paopu fruit he added between the faces of him and Kairi.

As he was seeing the new element in that picture, a certain red-haired girl entered the cave.

**5. Reencounter**_ -_ Father(Sephiroth)/Son(Riku) Relationship - Sequel to **Lineage** _- Done with Hildebrant_

"Riku, son. Now that we've met, I want to introduce you to your family, starting with your grandmother, Genova"

"What the-!? Did I too…?"

"No, I gave you a natural birth with that woman I met in your islands. Oh, and these three are your brothers"

"Yeah, look: Same hair color!"

"Fifteen years of never knowing who my father was and in the past fifteen minutes I still wish I didn't know who it is"

"Stop complaining lil' bro! At least you have a real mother"

"WHAT!?"

"That's it, go to your room you two, and no Materia for you!"

**6. Bitter Taste -** Sequel to **Bittersweet** - _For Hildebrant_

"A girl?" An adult Sora asked.

"That's right" Selphie, the actual champion of Olympus Coliseum, replied "YOUR girl."

The veteran Keyblade Master couldn't believe what he just heard… his woman, Kairi, had… given birth to his own daughter!?

"I… I don't know what to do…"

But he wanted to stab himself for not being there for her.

"They are waiting for you"

"I C-CAN'! What if Kairi hates me? What if her daughter doesn't want to see?"

"SORA!" She screamed grabbing him tightly by his clothes "We are all going to hate you if you don't go and talk them"

**7. Real Good**

Archimedes, the Owl, watched as the young wood-made boy cleaned Merlin's house.

"So you're the boy that's making errands for the old wizard"

"That's right"

"What's your name?"

"Pinocchio"

As far as the Owl heard, this puppet was given life by the Blue Fairly (Apparently, a distant relative of the Fairly Grandmother) who promised him that if behaved well, he would become a real boy.

Desire to be human, eh? Archimedes never heard of a worst idea.

Still… that was the kid's goal for which he tried really hard, an effort worthy of recognition.

"You're being a good boy, Pinocchio"

**8. Shadow of the Colossus**

Finally, they were at the final battle of the Hades Cup, but…

"How are we supposed to defeat THIS!?"

"Uh… making him miss step?"

"Yeah, we could, but how much useful could that be?"

"We gotta search for a weak spot!!"

"As far as I heard, we need some kind of Ancient Sword to reveal and damage his weak spot, if there's any"

"The Keyblade won't work?"

"It's a Keyblade, NOT a sword"

The Stone Titan growled and started to walk forward.

"That's it! Forget the plan! We're going mad rush!!"

"Was there ever a plan?"

"We're going to die"

**9. Vanish**

Sora left… if there's really a place to leave, she herself said it:

"_Your memories created this town"_

Then… who was really leaving? He? Or were they the ones that were going to leave him?

They were not the ones that Sora had met in the past, they were not who they though they were, just replicas based on his memories, and they wondered why their memories didn't seem to make sense. They had neither real memories nor a real past. Everything was just a figment, everything was just a lie.

Soon enough, they were going to not even BE…

**10. Special Day**

They came out when they heard the reindeers, but…

"Um, Sora… is it just me? Or Santa Claus has been on diet?"

"Jack!? What're you doing here!?"

"HELLO! Sora, Kairi and Riku. Let just say Claus let me do his work for this special occasion and world."

"Damn, I wanted to meet Santa"

"That's what happens when you tell other that he isn't real"

"So… Mr. Jack, you are in charge of giving gift to all the children in Destiny Island?"

"Delightfully right, darling! I just gave a new blastball to that Wakka boy"

"It's BLITZball"

"Uh… Selphie's gonna cry"

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:** Merry Christmas to all my readers!!!


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Organization XIII's fans, and that's a lot (What did you expect from chapter 13?)

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Nobody**

Nothing: Lack of material existence. Anything yet something.

Immaterial: Not physical, not elemental, yet exist.

Feeling: Emotion born from a heart. The power that drives a person to fight for something. Yet immaterial, unable to proves it's existence by itself.

"So?" Yen Sid asked "Is this your attempt to convince me of something unbelievable?"

"Unbelievable?" Zexion replied "I'm here, right in front of you"

"I don't believe that you yourself can believe that"

Nobody: Immaterial being carried by immaterial power. Spirits relaying on willpower and memories to prove their existence.

"Believe what you want!" Zexion answered, turning back to leave.

**2. Obliteration**

"Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

Silly boy… how could I remember? How could I exist over something else rather than my last feelings? When you lose everything you have and fought for… only because of reaching what you so much desired… and when the only one to blame, the only one to hate, is yourself… and the only thing that keeps you going is the anger born from hate. Can you blame me, Sora? I know I'd love to feel more, but…

"Unfortunately...I don't"

**3. Rage**

"To your positions!" Ais Calf, the general, ordered "Don't break the line! We can't let those heartless reach the heart of our world!!"

The soldiers under his command, though trembling in fear, made their best to follow their leader, their inspiration for courage. Ais knew it: They depended on him. He couldn't show himself as weak or fragile. He had to remain straight, strong and cold, as the moon shining over their last battle.

That moon and his true feelings hidden by coldness were the last things he would remember before the darkness took over him, before he became Saïx.

**4. Passion**

Having lost all his memories with his heart, he wasn't so "unhappy" to non-exist since he couldn't even remember what was like to exist. Yet, everything felt very nostalgic… even working to an organization with people like these, which made him think that he had probably worked for an organization too when he existed. And since he lacked a name, he just chose a worthy one that sounded normal.

How was it? How would it be to really "feel" something?

There was someone special who made him feel something special. Is that what you feel when you have a heart?

**5. Music**

"Let's rock!!" They whole bad screamed starting to move the stage.

Lenne, Dante, Medy and Ricardo made the earth tremble once again that night, their band, known as "Elements", was becoming more and more popular everyday across all the worlds. Today in Radiant Garden, yesterday in Spira (Lenne's hometown), tomorrow in Hallowen Town (Dante already prepared the costumes) and Medy was looking for a way to make a show in Atlantida.

Memories… all that was nothing but memories for Demyx now. Memories in which he based his personality and tried to shape his reality.

"I'll see you all again someday…"

**6. Gambling**

"All or Nothing", that was how Lourd Jesma's life was. No fear to chose or decide, no fear for the consequences, no fear for the future. He would enjoy life as long as he could feel it as his own, as long as he controlled his own decisions…

He was… the Joker of Life.

But when darkness left him with nothing to bet… nothing…

"No… NOT nothing…"

…He didn't gave up, he still had his will to fight, his memories and his courage to bet, and he would bet EVERYTHING to gain it all back, even his new name: Luxord.

**7. Ambition**

Once… in Radiant Garden… there was the man that made that world deserve that name: Ralumia Everhart, a kind man that everybody respected, a father that would never let his wife and daughter suffer any cruel fate.

But… the Heartless came…

Everything became lost, his garden, his family, everything… even his own heart.

But his willpower would carry on, and he would do anything for having back his family… anything.

He joined to the ones like him for power, but he would have to take over the organization in order to manipulate that power.

He became Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin.

**8. Suffering**

The pain… her pain… SO MUCH PAIN!!

Her loved one… her prince… he came to rescue her, to fight the darkness … and he and the others won…

…thanks to HIS sacrifice…

"Phillip…"

Resigned in depression, she gave herself to darkness… she almost didn't feel it.

But her pain wouldn't allow her to even DIE, no… she had another "life" in which her will and pain where the only things that proved her "existence"… even to herself…

Her past life and name were that: Past. She was someone… something else now: a corrupted princess ruled by torment. She was Larxene.

**9. Me but not me**

She had been so scared.

Awakening in a world she didn't know, and looking desperately for his friends…

"Sora, Riku… where are you?"

She wasn't able to remember anything. When did she arrive here?

She didn't know anything. What happened to their world?

She couldn't understand anything. How had her hair turned blond?

She wouldn't believe herself. Why couldn't she even cry?

Upon realizing she was no longer who she remembered to be… things started to look a bit clearer, yet scarier.

What was she?

She didn't know… but her unending desire to cry forged her own symbolic name: Naminé.

**10. Fourteen**

"Who are you!?" Riku shouted defending himself with his Keyblade against his enemy's weapon.

"Can't you guess it, you big idiot!?"

The man covered in dark cloths, just like Organization XIII, and wielder of Soul Eater, the sword that Riku left behind, jumped backward taking distance from his opponent. Raising his left hand, he finally showed his face… and Riku was speechless….

"It… CAN'T be… I've never…"

"You dare to forget!? You turned to the darkness to defeat someone like me! You became HIS heartless!!"

Ansem? No, Xehanort's… damn! He was RIGHT!!

"My name…" The Nobody said "… is Xruik!"


	14. XIV

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to: Sakurako Kimino, thanks for your beautiful work.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**1. Savior - Selphie/Olette**

After losing her island, everything left for her was fear. She survived, yeah, a lonely survivor, but even so… why did she survive for? What could she live for? There was nothing for her here in this other world, neither a way to keep going on all alone.

Or so she thought back then, and it would've probably been that way… if it wasn't because of the she, the one helped her when she most needed it, who gave her warmth and protection and that, even though she didn't know yet, had obtained a very important place in her heart.

**2. Black God**_ - For Hildebrant_

So… you've came… Keyblade Master…

Here in the darkness, in the depths of the End of the Worlds, I've been waiting for a long time for your arrival…

I will show you the REAL POWER!! The TRUE meaning of FEAR!! I'll make you feel the heat of my evil flames, the most terrifying rhapsody you'll ever hear, the agony and anguish of the undead spirits under my command! Let me teach what is the SUPREME DARKNESS!!!

You… wielder of Keyblade, show me your light! This is a once in a lifetime battle, so make it worth!

Now… C'mon, let's dance!

**3. Demon Heart **_- For Warp Ligia Obscura _

For the first time in a long time, Sora was having a real hard time…

But… what was this guy!? Even Sephiroth wouldn't stand a chance against him!!

He wielded a long sword way much better than he, Mickey or Riku wielding keyblades, and those twin guns were lethal, yet all the power resided in that white haired and red coated bastard. Even his Gold Drive form wasn't that useful considering that guy's Transform Power, which remained Sora of his Anti-Drive form, yet the bastard didn't have problems with it.

"Having fun?" The Devil Hunter asked "Well, I'm sure am!"

**4. Three X Two**_ - For Warp Ligia Obscura_

Keeping on his mission, now in the Underworld…

"Watch out!" Auron warned, and both men wearing red stepped back as the big guardian landed there.

"So…" He began, mocking as ever "This place has a puppy like this too"

"What? You've faced one like this before?"

"More or less"

Relaxing his stance, the white haired half-breed withdrew his sword and took out a triple-ended crystal nunchaku of VERY low temperature.

"What're you doing?"

"Just going to practice that summoning thing I learned from key-kid"

To make it simple, Auron never expected to see something like what he ended up seeing.

**5. Farewell Times**

"Aerith!" Leon called "We're leaving!"

But she didn't come, like she didn't hear him. Leon left the last package to Yuffie to load into their Ship and went to see her.

"Aerith…"

"I'm sorry"

He stayed by her side, listening…

"I know this is not our home, but…"

"…"

"We've been here for so many years… met so many people. Now all of them are gone, everyone to their respective world, just like we're going back to our, but…"

"I know" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder "I understand"

"All these memories…"

"…we'll never forget them. I promise"

**6. Comrades - Sora/Maleficent**

Were we… _allies_?

In those moments, she tried to help us, tried to take over the battle for us, and when things were even worse, she saved us, saved our hearts.

Why? Why would she do such thing?

Maybe she just wanted me to finish with the organization for her, if she was unable to do it by herself. So, was she just using me?

Yet… she risked her life…

But… even if it's because of us having enemies in common, it is the same, friendship apart, of my alignment with my partners.

We were allies… and we still are.

**7. Development of Feelings - Riku/Mulan**

_It had started as gratitude…_

"Sora told me what you did for our country, our world"

"C'mon! It wasn't so much"

"But-!"

"You guys were the ones that care of everything defeating that heartless, I was just trying to warm you, but…"

_It turned to respect and admiration…_

"But, if you wouldn't have showed up…"

"Nothing would have happened"

"Uh?"

"Sora and his friends were there, and you too. I must say, with a woman like you, I just know this world is safe"

_And finally… it was turning into something that was speeding up her heartbeats… something fascinatingly unbelievable…_

**8. Painful - Roxas/Larxenne**

His patience DID have limit, regardless of what they believed. He would find answers by himself, so…

"Going somewhere, kid?"

_Coldness_. He didn't want to speak, less with her.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Something will happen"

"So be it" He replied "But let it be now"

_Defy her_. The truth or the end, little did it matter now, so better put everything on the line.

"Nah… I don't want to be the younger one again. Too much already being the only girl"

He was right -_like she'd care_-. Just keep going.

"Farewell, princess"

She hated that nickname, but…

**9. Declaration of War**

Kairi had never felt SO embarrassed before…

"So… cutie" Tifa teased "Do you like a romantic dinner? Or would you rather moonlight walk?"

She was trembling like an earthquake, face turning red, totally paralyzed and unable to speak.

"Or how about skipping all that and going directly to have _fun_?"

"_Say no, SCREAM no!_"

Ten minutes later, at the brothel's room (Yes, you've read right)

"P-Please…"

"Be gentle?" She anticipated "Oh, baby… prepare yourself for the ten most pleasurable hours of your life" (Yes, read right!)

_BOOM!_

The door was sent flying…

"Hands OFF!" Riku demanded.

"She's MINE!!" Sora added.

**10. Way of Warriors**

Explosion, Aerial Whip, Donald's Fantasia, Goofy's Teamwork, the Trinity Limit, and a lot of things more.

Day by day, battling the enemies, whoever they are, and always risking their hearts, always knowing that they might die… yet… always feeling so alive.

Day after day, the get more and more damaged, yet never die, and they eventually recover again. What does not kill you… make you even stronger!

Day and night, they make mistakes, learn from then, and make the same mistakes again: They gather more and more experience.

Every day… they become more than yesterday.

But one day… it'll end.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:**

Don't kill me, just leave a review.

**Replies:**

**Hildebrant:** Thanks for all the help and support for the fanfic, mate! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too and the drabble about Chernabog (Black God). Feel free to ask for anything!

**Splat on the Floor:** I must really thank you for the support and the complements; they really help me to keep going. Feel free to request any ideas you'd like, I'll make sure to make my best with them.

**kai-frost:** I'm glad you like it, and I guess you are a right. Sometimes I feel like this fanfic has little reviews considering the it's hits. Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 13 (dedicated to the organization) and the 8º drabble of this chapter. Organization XIII will surely keep appearing in future chapters.

**Warp Ligia Obscura:** Well, I guess that if you've read Laryna's Centuries, you surely know where I got the idea. Sorry for delaying your requests, it's just that Chapter 13 was meant to be of Organization XIII. I hope you've liked the two drabbles I've made for you here.

**Shunka Shuutou**: Thanks for the support and for pointing out my mistake. I hope you liked the Kairi/Selphie.

**Salem Saori:** I'm really thankful for those long reviews; it really makes my day to have a review like that.

**Black racoon:** Thanks!

**Ri2:** I don't know, ask Ariel.

See you all in next chapter!


End file.
